Watercraft are often powered by an outboard motor positioned at a stem of the craft. The outboard motor has a powerhead and a water propulsion device, such as a propeller. The powerhead includes a cowling in which is positioned an internal combustion engine, the engine having an output shaft arranged to drive the water propulsion device.
In many instances, the engine includes a manually operated choke mechanism. The choke mechanism may comprise a butterfly-type valve movably mounted in an intake pipe of the intake system. A choke control is provided for moving the valve. When the engine is cold, it is desirable to close the choke valve to increase the ratio of fuel to air for starting the engine. In many instances, however, the choke control is positioned in a rather inaccessible location. The powerhead of an outboard motor may be positioned some distance beyond the hull of the watercraft. Often, the motor is arranged to be readily removable from the watercraft, and so does not include a remotely controllable choke control which permits actuation of the choke valve from within the watercraft. Instead, the choke control may be positioned along a side of the motor or other inaccessible location, requiring the operator of the motor to lean over the water beyond the stem of the watercraft to manipulate the choke.
A choke control associated with an engine powering an outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.